moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Guardian GI
Allied Nations |role = * Anti-armor * Anti-air * Garrison |useguns = * "Seeker" missile launcher * "Red Eye" laser targeting system (deployed) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 150 |armortype = Flak |speed = 6 |sight = 6 |cost = $250 |time = 0:06 (base 0:09) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Allied Barracks |groundattack = 40-20 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 75% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and Lightning Rods * 50% vs. Drone and heroes * 40% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 30% vs. Tech Concrete Fortresses * 25% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 20% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 40-20 * 100% vs. Light Aircraft * 90% vs. Medium Aircraft * 80% vs. Heavy Aircraft * 75% vs. Scout Ravens * 50% vs Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Uragan |cooldown = 50 frames (3.3 in-game seconds); 35 frames (2.3 in-game seconds) when deployed |range = * 5; 6 when deployed or garrisoned (ground) * 8; 9 when deployed (air) * 0.5 (radius) |ability = * Deploy to increase firing rate by 43% and range by 1 * Garrison civilian structures ** Cannot attack air targets while garrisoned |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Uncrushable by normal vehicles when deployed |infantry = 1 }} The Guardian G.I. is the Allies' basic anti-armor and anti-air infantry. A heavier counterpart of the G.I., they carry a rocket launcher for anti-armor and anti-air purposes, and can deploy to gain increased range, and immunity from being crushed, making them more useful in defense rather than offense. They can also garrison structures. Official description The Rocket Soldier has been a vital asset in the previous wars with the Soviets as an anti-armor and anti-air infantry. Now they're back, with a twist. Borrowing from the sandbag tactics employed by normal G.I.'s, the new Guardian G.I. carries collapsible steel plates which can be deployed to form a shield around the soldier, protecting him from small arms fire and the crushing treads of tanks. Once stationary, the Guardian G.I. can utilize his "Red Eye" laser targeting systems. This allows the soldier to fire missiles at a longer range and with better accuracy. Like their G.I. counterparts, G.G.I.s can also garrison buildings for additional defense.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Guardian G.I. is a formidable anti-tank unit, especially against vehicles that lack anti-personnel weaponry. Wise Allied commanders have found these infantrymen useful when it came to defending against tank rushes, as a small group of these soldiers could neutralize a tank rush in no time, owing to the fact that they cannot be crushed (except by omnicrushers) when deployed and also gain increased firing rate and range, but not additional defense. However, they are even more versatile when placed in a Battle Tortoise. Inside the heavy vehicle, they are completely immune to anti-personnel weaponry and can fire on the move. Coupled with this method, they are excellent counters not only against tanks but also slow-moving aircraft such as Kirov Airships. Loading them into IFVs will also allow them to become deadlier against both armor and aircraft. G.G.I.s can also garrison buildings, and when combined with G.I.s, can be effective to hold out strategic positions and choke points. However the G.G.I.s cannot fire at aircraft while garrisoned. Anti-infantry units such as Desolators and Viruses can easily make short work of them without fear of retaliation. Basic infantry such as Conscripts and Initiates counter them easily. In a duel, Rocketeers and Gyrocopters would edge out against G.G.I.s. Appearances Covert Ops * The Guardian GI first appears in Archetype as an enemy. Act One * Guardian GI first appears in Red Dawn Rising as a trainable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. * In The Gardener, the player can find a friendly Guardian GI in a Chinese-controlled Allied outpost. His missile launcher can make short work of the Qilin Tanks way before suffering lethal damage. Assessment Trivia * The original Guardian G.I. from Yuri's Revenge used a machine gun equivalent to that of the regular G.I.. In Mental Omega, his undeployed sprite frames were replaced with those of the Sidewinder unit by Dark Elf 2001. See also * Flak Trooper * Archer * Lancer References zh:守卫大兵 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Occupier